1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a garment hanger, and more particularly pertains to a garment hanger which is suitable for packaging intimate apparel such as ladies panties.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art has frequently packaged and merchandised intimate apparel and garments such as ladies panties in a clear plastic package, often referred to as a poly bag, wherein the packaged apparel is frequently retained in a suitable folded shape within the poly bag by the use of a suitable backing member such as a rectangular cardboard member or a plastic backing member about which one or more garments are folded, such that the garments are retained in a suitable folded shape for display within the poly bag.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a garment hanger which is suitable for packaging and displaying intimate apparel such as ladies panties. The garment hanger provides for folding of both the width and the length of the intimate apparel to reduce both the width and the length of the intimate apparel as it is packaged in a wrap around format for display during merchandising. The folding of both the width and the length of the intimate apparel can result in a significant savings of space for a merchandising retailer. Moreover, more than one intimate apparel garment can be packaged therein to provide a multi-pack mini-wrap packaging arrangement. The folded intimate apparel and garment hanger might or might not be further packaged in a poly bag for display during merchandising, and the poly bag can be closed at the bottom, or can be open at the bottom to allow customers to touch and feel the packaged intimate apparel. Alternatively, the folded intimate apparel and garment hanger can be further packaged in a different type of outer package such as two external half moons of polyester packaging material which might or might not have a nylon gun tag attached therethrough.
The garment hanger is preferably formed of one integrally molded piece of plastic which includes a main body about which the apparel is folded by a pair of foldable arms which extend from opposite sides of the main body. The foldable arms and the intimate apparel, supported thereon are subsequently folded to reduce the size of the final merchandising package, which is a significant positive consideration to a retailer. The apparel is initially secured to the garment hanger by resilient retainer clips formed on the distal ends of the foldable arms which are initially outstretched, and then the apparel and the arms are simultaneously folded about the main body of the garment hanger. The garment hanger also includes locking tabs on the main body of the garment hanger which engage the folded arms, and function to retain the folded garment and arms in a folded shape which is suitable for retail display and merchandising of the apparel.
A preferred embodiment includes a first pair of upper foldable arms extending from the upper corners of the main body of the garment hanger, and a second pair of foldable arms extending from the lower corners of the main body, such that first and second articles of intimate apparel can be mounted on and folded about the main body in upper and lower display positions on the garment hanger.
An alternative embodiment can package and display only a single apparel garment and can include only a single pair of upper foldable arms extending from the upper corners of the main body of the garment hanger, such that only a single article of intimate apparel is mounted on and folded about the main body in a display position on the garment hanger.
A further object of the subject invention is the provision of a garment hanger which is suitable for the packaging and merchandising of intimate apparel and garments such as ladies panties in a clear plastic poly pack, wherein the garment hanger retains the packaged apparel in a suitable folded shape for display within the poly pack.